


Zapomniane spotkanie

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziall [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clover-irish: Dobry wieczór :) Fajnie byłoby przeczytać prompta o Ziallu :) Chłopacy poznali się w dzieciństwie na jakimś meczu czy koncercie (gdziekolwiek.) Później każde pojechało w swoją stronę. Następnie spotkali się w xfactor, nie zdając sobie sprawy,że spotkali się już wcześniej. Później dopiero wszystko wychodzi na jaw. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zapomniane spotkanie

Podskakiwał radośnie na swoim miejscu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tata zabrał go na koncert jego ulubionego zespołu. W jego błękitnych tęczówkach błyszczało podekscytowanie. Rozglądał się po całej arenie, przypatrując się ludziom, którzy powoli się schodzili i zajmowali swoje miejsca.  
\- Niall – spojrzał w bok, gdzie siedział jego ojciec – Idę do toalety, siedź tu i się nie ruszaj. Nie mam zamiaru cię później szukać po całej arenie.  
Chłopak pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się promiennie.  
Zerknął na zegarek i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że zostało jeszcze tylko 20 minut. Podniósł wzrok dalej wesoło rozglądając się dookoła.  
W pewnym momencie zauważył, że miejsce obok niego zostało zajęte przez jakiegoś chłopaka. Prawdopodobnie był w jego wieku. Miał ciemną karnację, czarne włosy i brązowe oczy, otoczone były ciemnymi, długimi rzęsami.  
\- Cześć – krzyknął radośnie irlandczyk.  
\- Um…hej – odpowiedział niepewnie chłopak.  
\- Jestem Niall – przedstawił się.  
\- Zayn – odpowiedział, z zaskoczeniem przyglądając się Horanowi.  
Jeszcze nigdy nie miał do czynienia z tak wesołą i otwartą osobą, która potrafi tyle mówić, jak się później przekonał.  
Na początku mulat podchodził do Irlandczyka z rezerwą, ale po jakiś czasie wciągnął się w rozmowę z nim. Stwierdził, że nie da się nie lubić tego chłopaka. Przez cały koncert świetnie się bawili, śpiewając z zespołem i co jakiś czas wymieniając się komentarzami.  
\- Kiedyś też zostanę piosenkarzem i będę sławny – wykrzyczał w pewnym momencie, na co Zayn odpowiedział mu tylko uśmiechem.  
Po zakończonym koncercie pożegnali się i każdy odszedł w swoją stronę.  
*****  
\- Cześć jestem Niall – wesoły blondyn, podszedł do chłopaka, który samotnie siedział na schodach.  
\- Um…cześć, jestem Zayn – spojrzał na chłopaka, uważnie mu się przyglądając. Miał wrażenie, że skądś go zna. Zwłaszcza oczy mu kogoś przypominały. Piękne błękitne tęczówki z wesołymi iskierkami.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? Siedzisz tutaj sam – spytał dosiadając się do mulata.  
\- Odrobinę się stresuję. Nie lubię wtedy zbyt dużo ludzi dookoła – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Rozumiem cię – pokiwał głową – Ja już na szczęście mam to za sobą.  
\- I jak ci poszło?  
\- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami – Niezbyt jestem zadowolony, ale zobaczymy co powiedzą.  
\- Zayn Malik! – rozniósł się czyjś głos.  
\- No, czas na mnie – westchnął – Życz mi szczęście – podniósł się ze schodów, posyłając Irlandczykowi słaby uśmiech.  
\- Powodzenia – blondyn poklepał go po plecach – Dobrze będzie.  
*****  
Z pośród niewielkiego tłumu piątka chłopaków ponownie została wezwana na scenę, gdzie czekało na nich jury.  
Stanęli blisko siebie, zastanawiając się po co ich wezwano. Nie wiedzieli czego maja się spodziewać. Przed chwilą dowiedzieli się, że nie przeszli dalej, czy mogło być coś gorszego?  
Simon zaczął mówić i nagle ogarnęło ich niewyobrażalne szczęście. Przechodzą dalej!  
*****  
Piątka przyjaciół siedziała w salonie oglądając horror wybrany przez Louisa. To było oczywiście do przewidzenia, dzięki temu nikt mu nie wyrzucał, że on i Harry ciągle się obściskują. Loczek panicznie bał się takich filmów, więc przez cały film siedział wtulony w swojego chłopaka, a reszta nie mogła się czepiać.  
\- Skończyły się przekąski – jęknął Niall, odrywając na chwilę przyjaciół od ekranu telewizora.  
\- To idź do kuchni i przynieś – odpowiedział Louis, wracając do filmu.  
\- Ale tam też już nic nie ma. Zabrałem wszystko co było – westchnął, odkładając miskę po popcornie na stolik.  
\- To idź do sklepu – rzucił Liam.  
\- Albo głoduj – zaśmiał się Lou.  
\- Dobra – podniósł się wycierając ręce w spodnie – Idę do sklepu.  
\- Poczekaj, pójdę z tobą – Zayn również wstał z kanapy i ruszył za blondynem.  
Irlandczyk posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech i razem opuścili salon.  
\- Mam już tego dość – westchnął Liam, gdy tylko usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi – Krążą obok siebie, praktycznie od samego początku i dalej nie zapowiada się, aby mieli wyznać sobie uczucia.  
\- Co poradzisz – wzruszył ramionami Lou.  
\- Może im jakoś pomożemy – westchnął Harry, wtulając się w szatyna.  
\- To dobry pomysł, tylko jak? – zastanawiał się Payne.  
\- Zostawcie to mi – odezwał się Lou.  
\- Co planujesz? – Liam odrobine się zaniepokoił.  
\- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie – odpowiedział i wrócił do oglądania.  
*****  
Niall wszedł do domu, nie przejmując się cichym zamykaniem drzwi. W jego dłoniach spoczywało kartonowe pudełko. Z salonu od razu wyskoczył uśmiechnięty Louis.  
\- Cześć, gdzie byłeś?  
\- Hej Lou. Spotkałem się z rodzicami i Gregiem. Przyjechali na nasz jutrzejszy koncert.  
\- Oh, to świetnie – skierował się ponownie do salonu – Aha – zatrzymał się na moment – Zayn cię szukał, jest teraz w swoim pokoju.  
\- Ok, dzięki – rzucił i skierował się w stronę schodów. Przeskakiwał po dwa stopnie i po chwili znajdował się już na piętrze. Od razu skierował się do pokoju bruneta. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i zapukał. Po usłyszeniu zaproszenia wszedł do środka.  
\- Hej Zi, podobno mnie szukałeś – powiedział wesoło, uśmiechając się do mulata, który siedział na łóżku czytając książkę.  
\- Co? – zdziwił się, podnosząc wzrok na chłopaka.  
W tym momencie usłyszeli zgrzyt zamka, który oznaczał przekręcenie klucza.  
Rzucili się w stronę drzwi, szarpiąc z całej siły, aby się otwarły. To jednak nic nie dawało.  
\- Co jest?! – krzyknął brunet.  
Pod drugiej stronie usłyszeli śmiech, po którym poznali Louisa.  
\- Tommo, wypuść nas – krzyknął blondyn – To nie jest śmieszne.  
\- Dobrej zabawy – było odpowiedzią szatyna, nim usłyszeli oddalające się kroki.  
\- Co mu obiło? – jęknął blondyn, odkładając pudełko na łóżko i opadając obok niego.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Nikt nie wie co Louisowi siedzi w głowie – odpowiedział siadając po drugiej stronie pudełka – Co tam masz? – wskazał na przedmiot.  
\- Rodzice znaleźli parę moich pamiątek i postanowili mi je przywieźć – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem – Chcesz zobaczyć?  
\- Jasne – pokiwał energicznie głową.  
Niall podniósł wieczko i zajrzeli do środka. Było tam kilka małych albumów, jakieś pamiątki z ważnych momentów w życiu Irlandczyka, czy jakieś zabawki, do których była bardzo przywiązany w dzieciństwie.  
W pewnym momencie w dłonie mulata trafiła niewielka bransoletka. Wyglądała dokładnie jak jego, którą przywiózł parę lat wcześniej z koncertu.  
\- Niall, skąd to masz? Byłaś na ich koncercie?  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową z szerokim uśmiechem – To było moim marzeniem i tata z okazji urodzin zabrał mnie na ich koncert.  
\- Mam taka samą – odparł brunet – Też tam byłem.  
\- Naprawę?  
\- Tak, zaczepił mnie tam chłopak. Przypominasz mi go. Też był strasznie głośny i wiecznie się uśmiechał. Tylko nie pamiętam jak miał na imię.  
\- Tak, pamiętam. Też poznałem chłopaka – Zayna! To byłeś ty? – jego oczy się rozszerzyły. Błyszczały podekscytowaniem.  
\- Na to wygląda – uśmiechnął się do blondyna.  
\- Polubiłem cię i później żałowałem, że nie mam z tobą kontaktu, ale najwidoczniej naszym przeznaczeniem było ponownie się spotkać.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział, czując jak jego policzki przybierają czerwonego koloru – Tak, to musiało być przeznaczenie. Po za tym miałeś rację, zostałeś sławnym piosenkarzem – zapadła chwilowa cisza, a przez głowę mulata przepłynęła myśl, aby teraz spróbować przyznać się do swoich uczuć. Czuł, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma.  
Już podczas pierwszego spotkania na koncercie Niall go oczarował, ale wtedy był jeszcze za młody, aby myśleć o tym w innej kategorii i zastanawiać się nad swoją orientacją. Później, kiedy spotkał go w X Factor poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza na widok pięknych, błękitnych oczu. Następnie razem trafili do zespołu, lepiej poznał blondyna, a jego uczucie do niego, z dnia na dzień stawało się silniejsze. Musiał mu w końcu to powiedzieć. Musiał wypowiedzieć te dwa ważne słowa, powiedzieć…  
\- Kocham cię! – słowa zawisły pomiędzy nimi, a Malik miał ochotę je cofnąć. Zatkał sobie usta, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że wypowiedział to na głos.  
Widział jak Niall siedzi z szeroko otwartymi oczami, uważnie przypatrując się przyjacielowi. Zastanawiał się jak chłopak się zachowa. Uśmiechnie się i przeprosi, mówiąc, że może liczyć tylko na przyjaźń. A może go wyśmieje, lub zacznie wyzywać.  
Widział jak powoli otwiera usta. Już miał przeprosić za to co powiedział, ale blondyn był pierwszy.  
\- Też cię kocham – usłyszał głos z irlandzkim akcentem.  
\- Słucham? – nie wierzył, że to usłyszał.  
\- Też cię kocham – nachylił się nad pudełkiem i cmoknął bruneta w usta – Oczarowałeś mnie już dawno. Kocham cię.  
Na twarzy Zayna pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Ujął policzki Horana, przyciągając go do siebie i czule całując.  
*****  
\- To był ten twój genialny plan? - jęknął Liam, kiedy wrócił do domu, a Lou opowiedział mu co zrobił.  
\- A co ci się nie podoba? - obruszył się szatyn.  
\- Może to, że oni nie maja problemu z przebywaniem sam na sam, więc wątpię, aby to pomogło w ujawnieniu ich uczuć.  
\- A ty co myślisz Harry? - Lou spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, szukając u niego wsparcia.  
\- Liam ma race Lou - spojrzał przepraszająco na ukochanego.  
\- Dawaj klucz - powiedział Payne - Wystarczająco długo tam siedzą.  
Tommo nie chętnie oddał klucz przyjacielowi i razem ruszyli do pokoju Zayna.  
Li otworzył drzwi, ale nie spodziewali się tego co tam zastali. Zayn i Niall leżeli wtuleni w siebie na łóżku, a na ich twarzach widniały szerokie uśmiechy.  
\- Dobra Tommo, twoja metoda pomogła - powiedział niechętnie Liam, przyglądając się Niallowi i Zaynowi.


End file.
